There is an image processing technique that combines multiple images to obtain an image having a higher S/N and a higher dynamic range than the individual original images. This technique has a problem in that, when the imager or object is moving while the multiple images are imaged, an image obtained by overlaying images displaced from each other is generated as the combined image.
For example, Patent Literature 1 tries to solve the above problem by compensating displacements between multiple images to be combined, on the basis of motion vectors obtained between the images, and changing combination ratios of the images on the basis of reliabilities of the motion vectors.